


the last greenseer

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deadly Premonition, F/M, Gen, Magic, greensight, skinchangers, the got au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll be your green tree<br/>So you can always rest<br/>A fresh scent and breeze will blow<br/>In the safest home in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last greenseer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/gifts).



> summary from BoA's "Home"

They were a unit. They were one.

“Together.” the Children of the forest had said, in awe. “Split into two.”

The dreams were hers, deep into the night when she sleeps and feels the weirdwoods whisper into her ears stories of both old and new. An alpha wolf protecting his sons and mate. A chastised virgin bowing down to an injured goat. A lion and his cubs violently attacking the wind.

A king, laid to rest under a blanket of stars.

The minds are his, when they run in the day. Away from the miasma that seems to follow their every step. Away from the violence that chases after them like a relentless hound. His eyes white out and he is gone, soaring above the skies, swimming in the rivers, covering bloody ground over the hills in the lower East, before he returns to her, chest rising up and down with the weight of a conscience that did not belong to him.

A war wages, he says.

She nods, yes. She’s seen it. She knows.

They will have to take part in it, one day.

But at night, she holds his hand, and he holds her close. Beneath the dead trees long taken from this world, their empty branches reaching out to the pitch black sky that continues to cry frozen tears, they breathe as one.

Together, to the Children, they are the Last Greenseer.

Together, to them, they are home.

**Author's Note:**

> look, idk what’s going on in the GoT au of the fandom but know that i will not stand for it if there is not even one mention of the greenseers anywhere.
> 
> also yes, naning and okiyo would make an amazing skinchanger and greensight respectively. i was super liberal with what naning could do bc the skinchangers powers haven’t been fully discussed properly sans the wargs so i just… went crazy. same w/ okiyo. idk what’s gonna happen in the GoT au so i made her prophetic dreams more like my predictions. have fun interpreting them. they have everything to do with mabinaldo & polridel. mehehe.
> 
> [tumblr ver. ](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146061661495/the-last-greenseer)  
> prompt instructions [here](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145790223815/bayaniserye-drabble-challenge)!!


End file.
